womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Helena Christensen
Helena Christensen (born December 25, 1968) is a Danish fashion model and photographer. She is a former Victoria's Secret Angel and beauty queen. Christensen has also served as creative director for Nylon magazine, designed clothing, and supported funding for breast cancer organizations and other charities. Contents * 1 Early life * 2 Career ** 2.1 Modeling ** 2.2 Business ** 2.3 Breast cancer fundraising * 3 Personal life * 4 References * 5 External links Early life Christensen was born in Copenhagen, Denmark. Her father is Danish, and her mother is Peruvian. Christensen won the Miss Denmark crown in 1986 and represented Denmark in Miss Universe 1986. She left her home soon afterwards to pursue modeling in Paris. Career Modeling Christensen appeared on many magazine covers (including Vogue, Elle, Harper’s Bazaar, W'') and in fashion campaigns (including Revlon, Chanel, Versace, Lanvin,Prada, Sonia Rykiel, Hermes, Valentino and Karl Lagerfeld) during the 1990s. One noted campaign featured her in a 20 by 40 feet (6 by 12 m) billboard in Times Square, bare, "except for a strategically placed banana leaf."8 She was in the ''Victoria's Secret catalog and in their television commercials as one of the signature Angels, along with Tyra Banks, Karen Mulder, Daniela Pestova, and Stephanie Seymour. She also became a spokesmodel for Revlon cosmetics in 1992.9 In 1991, she starred in themusic video for Chris Isaak's song "Wicked Game."10 The video was later featured on MTV's "Sexiest Video of All-Time", voted #4 on VH1's "50 Sexiest Video Moments", and voted #13 on VH1's "100 Greatest Videos". Christensen continues modelling; recently[when?] she graced the covers of Spanish Vogue (2011), British Harper’s Bazaar and ELLE, and American Vs. magazine. She was also featured in the advertising campaigns of Ermanno Screvino, Reebok, Charactere and Triumph. Christensen is signed to ZZO Management in Paris, D Management in Milan, Unsigned Management in London and 1/One Management in New York City.10 At a 2007 Sustainable/Green Home opening party Businessedit Christensen was creative director of Nylon magazine at its 1999 founding by publisher Marvin Scott Jarrett.11121314 She launched her own clothing line, Christensen & Sigersen, with lifelong friend Leif Sigersen. The pair previously ran Butik, a shop in New York's West Village.1516 Christensen created a vintage clothing line, sold in her mother's store, the Yo-Yo Second Hand Shop, in Christianshavn, Copenhagen, Denmark.1718 In 2012, she created a lingerie collection, Helena Christensen for Triumph, for the UK-based lingerie brand.19 Christensen is a photographer whose work has appeared in Nylon,12 Marie Claire, and ELLE.10 Her exhibition "A Quiet Story", curated by Jim Cook, premiered at the Locus Gallery in Rotterdam, 2006,20 and HotelArena in Amsterdam, 2007.21 Her exhibition "Far From, Close" appeared at Dactyl Foundation in 2008–09, to benefit International Center of Photography educational programs and Chernobyl Children's Project International.2223 Breast cancer fundraisingedit Christensen launched the second Fashion Targets Breast Cancer campaign which involves the sale of exclusive designer t-shirts to raise millions for Ireland's Action Breast Cancer (Irish Cancer Society) and Europa Donna Ireland to help younger women with breast cancer.2425 Personal lifeedit Christensen dated and lived with INXS frontman Michael Hutchence on and off in France and Denmark for a period of five years in the early 1990s.26 She was in a relationship with actor Norman Reedus for five years; together they have a son, Mingus Lucien Reedus (born October 13, 1999).27 Reedus and Christensen separated in 2003.2829 She has dated Interpol singer Paul Banks since 2008.30 Christensen has an apartment in Copenhagen and lives in Manhattan, where she drives "the only type of car I've ever had", a Morris Minor.3132 She reported in 2007 that she would be giving up her place in Monaco.33 Category:1968 births